Following up on prior work that identified the perineural microenvironment as a regulator of hair follicle stem cells, we have conducted further experiments investigating a perivascular niche for hair follicle stem cells. Moreover, we have identified that sensory touch domes and the Merkel cells housed there are also regulated by associated sensory neurons. We have continued experiments demonstrating that touch domes are a novel and distinct cell lineage within the skin maintained by their own stem cell population. We have also investigated the developmental requirements for Merkel cell formation in skin.